


Inevitable Means

by IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen



Category: Death Note, Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Anger, Angst, Drama, Feels, Feud, Other, Rivalry, What if Scenario
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen/pseuds/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest feared mind of all time and the most notorious detective - meet again in unconventional circumstances. Where they face each other unrestricted and all of the ugliness goes deeper. Along with thoughts that never had a chance to be conveyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impressionable Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be a short multi chapter. Not something drawn out. I do have a Death Note series that will be presented soon. How soon is yet to be determined.

Decim was polishing a tumbler glass when Chiyuki entered the room, she seemed to have only awakened, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It had become routine for the first place she wandered to, to be the bar where Decim provided assessment. 

"I need a virgin screw driver, Dec", Chiyuki gave him a groggy grin and he nodded obligingly, using the tumbler he had just dried to contain the order. Where afterward he set it before her. "Thank you." After a couple of quiet sips, she saw his eyes do their thing, and knew soon they would have company. "What is on the agenda today?"

After the question, Decim still needed a moment to process the images, then answered her,"A very interesting duo of sorts. What you humans may call 'bittersweet rivals'."

"That sounds endearing", was the mumbled reply over the rim of the glass. Chiyuki took a large drink of orange juice and proceeded to chug it, "And depressing depending on the catalyst of the feud."

"One of their fates have been predetermined by outside factors, but they are needed to culminate an opinion of the other." Decim seemed to eye her, gauging her on his explanation. 

"Predetermined? By who?" Chiyuki raised a fine eyebrow.

He shook his head stoically, "I cannot tell you that. Only we are not the only forces in these interconnected universes."

Chiyuki was about to bombard him with questions, but thought better of it. Perhaps later would be an ideal time.

"Be prepared." They were the only two words that Decim could offer her. Because he could not give her full disclosure. He tried to express sincerity because he meant those words. Tonight would be a dramatic course of events. 

*~*~*~*

'Where am I?' A swift inspection of the place turned up no familiar memories. The interior of the building was lavish and very ritzy to say the least. Whoever owned the hotel seeming facility must have fine tastes. Once out of the elevator and hearing the doors close with a ding. There was an air of finality they left behind when shutting.

Up ahead there was what looked to be a lounge area. The lounge area contained an even more high class liquor bar. That seemed to be stocked with domestic, foreign, and even exotic looking imports of alcohol. 

The closer the stools and elaborately lit bar came into view. A few figures could be made out. There was a tall man with piercing aqua eyes. A woman with vibrant black hair accentuated with a strip of white and she had a warm yet hesitant face. The third person seemed to be another patron. A male with messily moussed hair, hooded sleep deprived eyes, and had the tip of his thumb in his mouth. He was studying the new customer.

None of these people he could put a name to, but he had an automatic feeling overcome him. The other guest he felt like he should gravitate toward. Almost like a long lost friend and at the same time wanted to pluck his eyes from his skull. 

The man seemed to give him a mutual sense of appraisal. At least they already understood one another before speaking. He had a good sense that they would; it seemed like the bartender was about to do introductions. And he needed an introduction to deduce a semblance of where he could be.

*~*~*~*

The bartender who seemed rather curious and his assistant who was rather appealing had been nice. They offered friendly chit chat, poured him a libation, and seemed to be patiently awaiting the arrival of someone else. However upon being seated he was prompted and asked if he remembered anything besides his own name. Which the answer had been that he did not. This seemed to please the barkeep and mildly placate the woman at his side. 

Though the name he had offered them seemed to be false. He could not be certain as to why he knew that. It was something that just was. Neither of them called him out on the lie. Not even the bartender who had knowing eyes. And probably knew the name given was a fib. And that gave him a sense of relief. Perhaps even reassurance.

He was about to ask them why he was there and why he remembered nothing of who he was. When the elevator alerted them to an incoming presence. All three of them waited for the newcomer and he seemed to take his time presenting himself.

The newest patron was average sized, with short hair and a side sweep of bangs. He seemed to carry himself with fluid purpose and he seemed acutely aware as he calculated his surrounding. His eyes landing on the other seated on a stool, thumb in his teeth, and giving him the same once over.

At that moment he knew if anything was familiar, it was this man. No one was going to tell him any differently. There was too much recognition and at the same time nothing recognizable. He frowned. Maybe during conversation there would be bread crumbs to clue him in.

Behind him the fair haired man spoke impassively, repeating the same previous greeting, "Come on in. Welcome to Quindecim. Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am your bartender, Decim. Now then, if you will indulge me, I must ask you a question. Do you remember anything just before you came here?"


	2. Fate Is Paneled

Light:

"I am Light Yagami", There was a furrow of brows matched with pursed lips, "A police officer. I remember nothing more. Or less." 

There was much more to it than being a simple man of the law. Not that he could force himself to remember. He only knew there was more to the answer than that. The other patron continued to analyze him and the more he did so. The more that Light wanted to act like nothing was wrong. He was in full control and wanted to desperately feign that he wanted to appease this person.

"Very good. Will you please take a seat next to, Hideki Ryuga?" The clear steady voice of Decim asked him.

Light internally stiffened at the name of the other man, but kept his outward features entirely composed. 'Hideki Ryuga' his cop instincts along with something tickling his brain - knew that was not who he claimed to be. Perhaps he should have given an alias as well. 

"Now that you are both are seated. We can start the game." The bartender said as if it were nothing new. 

A game? 

First off, Light had no idea where he was. Secondly, he knew none of these people with the exception of 'Ryuga'. The face might be throwing him off. However he knew for a fact the name was a lie. 

What would this game entail anyway? Of course he would not know unless he played. This made him uncomfortable. Because without knowing he didn't know how to plan ahead. Other than that he needed to keep details about himself minimal. He needed 'Hideki Ryuga' to divulge about his person. And Light had to make sure to win whatever activity was chosen.

The woman who remained nameless placed a device with a red button in front of them. 

"Would one or both of you please initiate the roulette presented on the screen?" She asked with an indifferent disposition.

There was a pause followed by a calculative silence. 'Ryuga' studied Light without the previous scrutiny. It still made him on edge and he wanted a moment before proceeding. The other seemed to have already come to a conclusion. 

This made Light feel unsettled.

*~*~*~*

L:

As L had already derived that this person was indeed 'Light Yagami'. Right now he couldn't prove that as truth. He had a pretty solid hunch he was who he said he was. The part about being a police officer gave him a sinking feeling. L felt like that news was terrible. Altogether reprehensible. He didn't even remember this person and he knew Light should not be allowed a seat of power.

But why?

He also felt relieved at giving an alias. How he had come up with that one on such short notice. Truly did make him wonder if subconscious memory was playing a role. If it were subconscious memory it could explain so much. Then again it could explain very little. On another hand at least something would be explained.

This Decim person running the bar and his sultry sidekick did not seem eager to share any secrets. L was certain if he were to try to question them, they would deflect any line of even friendly interrogation. Smart. Very smart. Especially around someone who had 'egotist' written all over them like their other guest. L knew that this person was deadly beyond measure.

Once again he was not privy as to how.

The woman who remained nameless placed a device with a red button in front of them. 

"Would one or both of you please initiate the roulette presented on the screen?" She asked with an indifferent disposition. She tried to make it sound indifferent, under the surface she was anxious, and seemed to have flighty tendencies. More than likely she despised confrontation.

However this entire evening was going to become confrontational.

"I bet you hate to lose don't you?" There was no accusation in the tone itself. It was more of an acknowledgement.

L as Ryuga stared into the eyes of Light. A sliver of intensity shot proverbial sparks in the atmosphere.

There would be a game.

There would be a victor.

And both males would not go down without the other.


	3. Fill In The Blank

At the same time both of their hands shot out and slapped the bright red button before them. Clearly showing the heated need to compete. The signal was transferred to the board as the panels flipped in a nearly endless cycle. Finally they stopped spinning and a panel showed what game was selected. The small panel card enlarged on the board and it showed a giant roped noose. Behind them was a grinding noise of stone and everyone focused on the raised platform that had emerged from nowhere.

"The game seems to be hangman." Decim told his guests and then continued to ask. "Are you familiar with the game?"

Light looked to his opponent with a smirk on his face. Really? Could anything simpler have been chosen? This was going to be a cake walk. Faintly he remembered how he loved acronyms and anagrams. Why he loved those things. He couldn't quite say. 

"The rules are easy." The bartender started to explain. His face never showing any emotion whatsoever. "You have to decipher nine words. Whoever is able to figure out the most words wins."

"Nine words." The thumb went back to L's mouth and he thought of the possibilities. How hard could it possibly be? "I am assuming there are nine...so that there will not be a chance at a tie. Is this correct?"

Decim nodded in response, "Yes."

"Should we make our way to the game, Ryuga?" Light stood from his stool and gave the other man a grin.

L also moved from his seat and he stood across from Light, "I suppose so. We don't have an option in the matter." 

The quizzical look Light gave L was priceless. It had only been there for a fraction of a second, but it was still undeniably there. Earlier L asked what happened if he tried to leave and Decim had shown him an interesting display behind the bar.

Once they were seated on the platform in overstuffed arm chairs. L choosing to sit in his quirky pose; which seemed to more than irritate Light. The screen before them flashed on and had a digital gallow with a rope. Underneath the roped gallow were five lines indicating letters. On the very bottom of the screen were the names - 'Ryuga' and 'Light' with zeroes by each name.

L had a sneaking suspicion this game would be too simple for either of them. It would come down to who blurted the answer first. Decim seemed to confirm this when he pointed to the buttons on their chairs. Light's button was on his right side and L's was on his left side. 

"If you already know the word. Press the button and call it out." Their solemn host stated before taking a seat on a bench. The woman next to him. She never seemed to stray too far from him.

"I believe we are being underestimated." L spoke to Light in a neutral tone. The man's darkened eyes stared at the screen for a brief moment and then looked back at the other challenger.

Light gave him a sincere smile. The type of smile you would give to a friend, "And I believe that is an understatement."

There was a fire ignited in both of their eyes and the smile melded into a sneer, as Light called out a vowel, "E". A moment later a bright white letter appeared, in the very last blank space, and Light looked at L expectantly. Everyone knew you should pick vowels first. It made filling in the blanks faster.

"A", L's passive voice called and was greeted with a white letter in the first blank. The word already clear as crystal to the two of them. Hands quickly slapped at the buttons on the arms rests, seeming as though they both tied in activating their first guess. However it was Light who earned the opportunity.

"Apple," came the clear response from Light and the board dinged with a 'correct' chime. Next to Light's name appeared a red number '1', which made his face turn satisfied, "only eight more to go."

L sat there staring at the screen, scrutinizing the single word before new blanks popped up, a sensation of memory nagging at him. He wondered why an 'apple' would cause him to think so hard. There was a reason behind playing this game and he knew soon it would make it's self fully apparent. Until then he wasn't overly concerned with being the victor. This was all ultimately a means to an end - remembering.


	4. AN

Hello lovelies!

I have not abandoned my stories or any of my readers! My internet has been cut off the past month and maybe so for the next month. I thought that I would just let you all know that. Since all of the chapters of my previous stories are on my lappy and therefore cannot be posted until I have net again -- I am working on a new project from my phone: Into The Wild. It is an original story and I hope that you enjoy it!

Hugs and lots of love,

Queenie

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be kept updated on my works and whatnot. Then please 'SUBSCRIBE' to my AN journal: 
> 
> [Queenie's AN Journal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3748312/chapters/8317318)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I want to thank my readership. You make what I do even more worthwhile. You inspire me to continue doing what I love. Please keep being awesome lovelies!


End file.
